Magpie (DC)
Margaret Pye, or also better known by her villain name Magpie, is a villainess in the DC Comics universe. She is a jewel thief who mainly targets jewels based on birds which she bases her name and costume from. Biography Origin Margaret Pye always had an obsessive fascination with shiny objects. As a child, she was teased for her obsession and given the nickname Magpie; a bird that is known to collect shiny things. Years later, Margaret became a curator at the Gotham City Museum where she was constantly surrounded by shining displays that she could not have. Driven mad by the fact she wasn't able to obtain the displays, Margaret began a life of crime as the thief Magpie. Modern Age Magpie is the first villain to be defeated by Batman and Superman together. She later tried to escape Arkham Asylum with her cellmate Poison Ivy. Magpie was eventually killed by the second Tally Man who was working with Great White Shark. Blackest Night After her death, Magpie was later resurrected by Black Hand as a member of the Black Lanturn corps but was later defeated. ''New 52'' Margaret Pye is revived during the New 52. In this continuity, she still committed crimes as the villainess Magpie until she was caught and incarcerated in Arkham Asylum, where she somehow got a job as a receptionist. Margaret continued doing this job for awhile but her villainous behavior slowly resurfaced and she eventually resumed her activities as Magpie once again. DC Rebirth To be added Other Versions *A second male Magpie named Merg Gaterra appeared as a villain for the Legion of Superheroes. He was hired by Monitor to steal items from the Legion's headquaters. *Magpie appeared in the Batman: Li'l Gotham comics. *Magpie appeared in the prequel comic to Injustice 2. This versions os a member of the Suicide Squad. Jason Todd (as Batman) detonated the bomb in Magpie's head for being useless. Other Media ''Superman/Batman: Public Enemies'' In this movie Superman asks Batman about her prompting Batman to tell him that she is dead. This prompts Superman to ask him "Why is it that good villains never die?" to which Batman replies "Clark, what the hell are good villains?". ''Beware the Batman'' Magpie is one of the villains in the Beware the Batman animated series and is voiced by Grey DeLise. Magpie appears in the episode "Secrets". Unlike in the comics (where she is publically called Margaret Pye and is a petty thief going after shiny objects), she is originally named Margaret Sorrow who not only goes after shiny objects but also targets the doctors who experimented on her back when she was in Blackgate Prison. The experiments were meant to reform her which worked for a little while until she later forgets her past and develops a split personality. In the day, she works as the bubbly assistant to one of her former doctors. By night she becomes Magpie. When she finds her doctors, she uses a device that makes them forget all their memories. After several fights with Batman, she finally is able to capture him and tries to use the device on him. In spite of this, he breaks free. Batman is then able to stop her from using the device on one of her doctors in time and captures her. She later appears in the episode "Attraction", where she is in prison. However, after seeing Batman and Katana turning in a criminal, she breaks out and goes after them. She fights them in Gotham but gets away and goes on a crime spree. She robs stores and leaves signals for Batman. Batman goes to her hideout in an abandoned lab and fights her, but she is able to trap him. Katana comes to fight her, but Magpie defeats and captures her. Magpie buries her in a grave in a cemetery where her alter-ego Margret Sorrow was buried. Batman is able to deduce this when she sends him a picture of her buried. Batman suspects that she is in Margret's grave and digs it up, but she is not in there. Magpie gloats at Batman for his failure and they fight again, but this time Magpie poisons Batman and pushes him into a hole. However, Katana is able to dig her way up and fight Magpie while Batman gives himself an antidote. They are then able to knock out Magpie and she is arrested again. In the episode "Reckoning", she is among the many criminals that are released by Ra's al Ghul from prison and went after Batman so that Ra's would give them a piece of the city. When Magpie found Batman, she was about to kill him. But criminal named Phosphorus Rex, and then, they start to fight each other, but both of them became mind controlled by Cypher. In several minutes, Batman defeat Cypher and frees Magpie and Phosphorus Rex from mind control. Batman planned to lock them, but criminal Mr. Toad used his super attack to throw Batman in the wall. Batman understood that he would not handle to fight all of his enemies. However, Batman tricks all of the criminals and they all turn on each other. Batman then leaves them fighting. ''Gotham'' Arrowverse Navigation Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Female Category:Thief Category:Undead Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:TV Show Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Mentally Ill Category:Love Rivals Category:Martial Artists Category:Legacy Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Obsessed Category:Tragic Category:Greedy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Fighters Category:Perverts Category:In Love Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Batwoman Villains